The global rise of protozoa resistant to antimicrobials in general, poses a major threat. Deployment of massive quantities of antimicrobial agents into the ecosphere during the past 60 years has introduced a powerful selective pressure for the emergence and spread of antimicrobial-resistant pathogens. Thus, there is a need to discover new broad spectrum antimicrobials, such as antiprotozoals, useful in combating microorganisms, especially those with multidrug-resistance.
Boron-containing molecules, such as oxaboroles, useful as antimicrobials have been described previously, such as in U.S. Pat. Pubs. US20060234981 and US20070155699. Generally speaking, an oxaborole has the following structure and substituent numbering system:

It has now been discovered that certain classes of oxaboroles which are surprisingly effective antiprotozoals. This, and other uses of these oxaboroles are described herein.